legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Dark Skies S1 P13/Transcript
(A scene of Reefside is shown as it cuts to Seris, Lenius, Rex and Brody walking down the street) Lenius: So, let me get this straight, you guys aren't first generation Rangers huh? Brody: No sir. Lenius: So maybe you guys would've still existed eventually in our world if the war didn't happen. Brody: Maybe. Seris: This whole Omniverse thing...It's kinda confusing to me. Lenius: Well, no one knew it was a thing till now. Seris: True...*looks up* Huh? (The group sees a citizen walking down the street struggling to do so as he pushes people aside before falling to his knees on the street.) Rex: Come on, let's go help him. (The group runs over to the man before Rex goes over and kneels down next to him) Rex: Sir, are you okay? (The man is still before he looks up and pushes Rex away) Civilian: Stay...Away...Please... (Rex and the others stare in shock as the man's skin begins to crack and leak gas before he starts to scream. He stares into the sky screaming before exploding, spreading the gas as Rex quickly puts on his helmet, shielding him as he and the others step back) Seris: What the hell was that? Lenius: Oh no... (Lenius sees a few civilians start to seize before they all fall to the ground) Lenius: Targhul. (The civilians are shown standing as their faces morph and twist. One's face peels back, exposing a black bony beak as the others have deformed mouths and sharp teeth as a strange tar looking substance bursts from various newly formed growths on their bodies. They turn to the heroes and begin screaming as the group ready their weapons as Brody morphs) Rex: Fuck, not again! (The Targhul rush the heroes. Seris is shown keeping one back with his arm as he freezes another solid. Rex is shown firing his blasters at numerous Targhul while Brody keeps guard behind him, slashing a few Targhul. Lenius is seen firing arrows at a few before one grabs his arm, which he quickly counters before stabbing it with a dagger as a group of SWAT officers arrive) Brody: Rex, go help the cops evacuate civilians! Rex: Roger! (Rex runs off to the SWAT as an officer runs up to the heroes) Cop: Boys, you're all needed on 5th street. Something's going on there too. Lenius: No problem officer! Cop: We'll handle the situation here. Just hurry. Lenius: Alright, come on guys! (The heroes run off toward the disturbance. It then cuts to Leon walking down the street as numerous Targhul are seen ripping into civilians and causing havoc all around) Leon: That's right kids, eat up! This is the only dinner you're all getting for awhile, make it count! (Leon stops walking as a mass of gooey ooze rises from Leon's back, forming a face as Torshul starts to speak) Torshul: So...Our first big break huh? Leon: Exactly as you wanted. Torshul: Just make sure nothing stands in my children's way Leon. Take out any and all interlopers. Leon: Don't worry, you have my-! SWAT officer: FREEZE! (Numerous SWAT officers arrive and take out the Targhul as Torshul retreats back into Leon's body. Seris, Lenius and Brody then arrive.) Lenius: So, seeing as you're standing with these monsters, you must be with them huh? (Leon turns to the heroes) Leon: Heh, not exactly. Brody: Well either way, you're coming with us. Now surrender! (Leon smirks before raising his hands. He then stares at the group of heroes and SWAT) Leon: Guys, you do not want to do this, trust me. SWAT Captain: Masks! SWAT: Copy! (The SWAT officers put on their gas masks as the heroes prepare themselves) Leon: Alright, you asked for it...MASK! Torshul: Copy. (Torshul grows over Leon's body and snarls at the mob) Brody: What the hell?! SWAT Officer: What is that thing?! Lenius: Everyone, open fire! (The SWAT Officers open fire on Torshul, doing absolutely no damage as he simply absorbs the bullets before he jumps into the mob, growing a blade from his hand, cutting open numerous SWAT members before he stares down the heroes) Torshul: Well, looks like they brought the appetizers! (Torshul runs and jumps at the heroes, slamming into the ground and knocking them down.) Seris: Oh what the fuck?! (The heroes get up as Torshul glares at them) Brody: Alright man, what's goind on here? Why are you doing this?! Torshul: My children have been in solitude for far too long young one. I'm simply feeding my kids in order to prepare for our conquest. Lenius: Conquest of what? Torshul: The entire consumption of your Omniverse human. Seris: Really think we're gonna let that happen? Torshul: I won't need to, you'll all be dead by then...just like your friend Gregor. (The heroes are shocked) Lenius: You did what...? Torshul: And from what my kids were feeling, he was very tasty. (Lenius is angered, causing him to charge toward Torshul, punching him through the chest. However, this has no real effect on Torshul, who looks down at Lenius while laughing. Torshul then wraps a tendril around Lenius's neck and starts choking him) Torshul: Well, time for the main course! (Lenius shows a scared expression as Torshul's mouth opens wide, prepared to bite off his head. However, Brody and Seris suddenly charge in with Brody cutting off Torshul's tendril and arm while Seris cuts off his head from his jaw, causing him to let go of Lenius) Seris: How's that taste huh?! (Torshul walks back a bit before his limbs regenerate quickly. He then turns and smiles menacingly at the two heroes) Brody: Oh come on! Torshul: Don't you just LOVE regeneration!? Seris: Its becoming annoying!! Torshul: Sucks for you! So where were we? Ah right. Time for my meal. (Suddenly Torshul is struck by. The 4 look, they see Masaru with the others) Masaru: How's THAT taste!? Lenius: There you guys are! Daniel: Sorry were late! Cloe: Whoa! What is that thing? Is that a Targhul? (Torshul gets up from the impact and looks at the heroes) Torshul: Right you are, little lady. (Torshul suddenly rushes Cloe and slashes his claws at her. He misses however as Daniel moves her out of the way with his speed) Daniel: Damn, he's certainly more intelligent! (Torshul goes to charge again when he's hit by a lighten strike from Kotoko, he growls annoyed at this. He creates his blade hands at he tries to strike the heroes who all either dodge or try to attack. Unknown to them, they were being watched. From a rooftop, we see the Shadow Bwynraya watching with two shadow troopers) Bwynraya: They have improved. They show much more skill as team instead of alone. (Bwynraya notices one of her soldiers about to fire his gun at the heroes. She takes her pistol and shoots it out of his hand much to the two's shock) Bwynraya:.... Did I tell you to do that? Trooper 1: Ma'am I was just- Bwynraya: This is not our fight. We will NOT interfer. Trooper 2: But ma'am, didn't you say the heroes could defeat you? Bwynraya: I said they overwelmed me last time. If I wished to, I could have taken them if I kept up the fight. Trooper 1: But why- Bwynraya: The heroes as they were, they couldn't defeat me. However, I see GREAT potential in them all. Trooper 2: Potential ma'am? Bwynraya: Yes. They can become even stronger. I wish to see how far they go, to give me a real fight. (The two soldiers are surprised by her answer. They then see she looks mad. Bwynraya: These.... Targhuls.... Bah! Nothing but disgusting, vile, creatures. Creatures that don't have the right to live. (It was there a Targhul made it to the top of the roof, saw the 3, and snarled at them, which spooked the soldiers. Bwynraya keeps looking at the fight) Bwynraya: Creatures that are animals... Who wish to be put down. (The Targhul charges at Bwynraya. She however, shoots it at the last second which kills it) Trooper 1: Whoa! Bwynraya: These failed experiments shall suffer the same fate as all who stand in our way. Trooper 2: Amazing ma'am! You truly are the Shadow Realm's best warrior! (Bwynraya smirk at that as she looks at the fight again) (A fire ball hits Torshul as he's pushed back) Brody: Give it up! You're out numbered! (Torshul gives a low roar before aiming his hand toward the heroes. His fingers stretch out and become tendrils as they rush at the heroes. Most of them dodge or slice through them but Daniel is grabbed and pulled to the floor.) Torshul: Oooh, I caught a big one! (Torshul thrusts his arm back, pulling Daniel back towards him) Seris: Daniel! Cloe: NO! (Torshul's tendrils wrap around Daniel's neck as he his lifted toward Torshul's face as he begins to quietly laugh) Torshul: Eyes, lungs, pancreas. So many snacks, so little time. Jane: *Start to rush toward him* GETS YOUR SLIMY TENDRILLS OF HIM!!! (Jane raises her knife prepares to slice Torshul, how he smacks her away with his free arm) Daniel: *Choking* J-J-Ja-ne! Masaru: WHY YOU!! *Charges fire ball* Torshul: I wouldn't do that! *Holds up Daniel like human shield* (Masaru stops at this, the others look worried as well. Torshul smiles as his elongated tongue emerges from his mouth as he licks Daniel from his neck to his face) Torshul: Mmm...Tasty. You'll do nicely. (Torshul's wrist opens as a small worm emerges from it. Torshul grips on to the worm as he proceeds to force Daniel's mouth open) Lenius: Oh shit! Masaru: Stop it you monster! Cloe: Leave him alone! (Torshul holds the worm over Daniel's face and begins laughing as tears start running from Daniel's eyes in fear) Torshul: Open wide, here comes the airplane boy! (Torshul places the worm near Daniel's mouth, which begins to force it's way inside. Torshul holds his grip tightly before letting go, causing the worm to completely enter his mouth before drilling down into his throat. The heroes are seen shocked as Cloe is seen with tears in her eyes as Torshul steps back from Daniel, who is seen gripping his stomach in pain before falling to the ground coughing. The coughing stops before Daniel rises from the ground and turns to the heroes) Cloe: Daniel...? Lenius: Son on a bitch. (Daniel's eyes open, which are now blood red and black. Torshul then smiles) Torshul: Strong brainwaves kid, I like it. Well, no more sitting around. My new friend and I have to leave you all now, goodbye heroes! Till next we meet! (Torshul and Daniel turn as they jump atop a building and run off) Cloe: DANIEL!!! (Cloe watches as they move too fast for them to keep up) Cloe:.... *Falls to her kness* What.... What did he...? Jane: *Gets up* Goddamn stupid ass.... *Look* Huh? Where'd he go?? *Sees Cloe sad* Cloe? (Jane goes up to Cloe as she just stares) Jack:..... So... What now? Lenius: *Sighs* For now... Let's make sure there wasn't too much damage. (All the heroes agree as they start to leave. Seris look at Cloe and Jane) Seris: Hey... You okay? Cloe:.... Jane: I'll keep an eye on her. You go. Seris:... All right. (Seris leaves as Jane sits with Cloe and puts her hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Cloe however, just stares. Over with Bwynraya she looks annoyed) Bwynraya: So that's how he does it. Trooper 1: Ma'am? Bwynraya: Come. We are leaving. (Bwynraya creates a portal which she steps though. Her soldiers follow after her) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe